


Protection Fee’s

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Mafia Au [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: ACAB, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anxiety, Canon Disabled Character, Comic Book Store, Disability, Disabled Character, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eventual Ernesto/Neil, Eyepatch, Gun Violence, Illegal Activities, Karens - Freeform, M/M, Mafia Payments, Mafia Threats, Magic: the Gathering - Freeform, Neil Works A Mundane Retail Job Poorly, Nervousness, Prosthesis, Protection Racket, Swearing, accountant, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil's happy that his store's finally a reality! Unfortunately, he's being harassed by a bunch of teenagers and Karen's.But today's looking up! He only has to deal with a few more hours and a nice young businessman![Ernesto/Neil implied but not acted upon or stated]
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Mafia Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207379
Kudos: 1





	Protection Fee’s

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia au that's also a crime thriller, you just don't know that yet

"Thanks for shopping local, have a great read!" Neil passed a bag over the counter.

"Slow service…." The woman huffed under her breath as she pulled a kid out of the store. Once the door closed he collapsed a bit.

He leaned into the glass case and sighed. He pushed himself up and took two stiff steps to the stool behind the counter. Getting on it he closed his eyes a second and tried to ignore how his day had been. He opened them and looked at the novelty clock on the wall.

Suddenly he noticed the clock hands dangerously close to two.

Neil felt his blood pressure spiking.

Suddenly the door jingled. He looked over and gripped the counter.

He relaxed seeing a young man in business attire. The man looked at him and Neil froze a second before the man smiled and waved. Neil waved back. He noticed the eye patch on the man. Very classic style, cool statement to a cool feature.

The man walked into the store, looking over the shelves.

Neil decided this was okay. He glanced at the clock, seemed today would be peaceful. He picked up a book from the counter and buried himself in it. 

He looked up after a few pages and saw the man walking to the counter. He saw a single box of dice in his clutch.

"Oh, the new Chessex lab dice, pretty aren't they?" Neil commented.

The man stopped and looked at his dice. "They are a nice shade of purple."

"I took home the pink set, personally." Neil laughed.

The man smiled. "At least you love what you're doing…."

Neil looked at the man confused.

"Can I get a Magic booster pack? Any line."

"Oh! Sure." Neil leaned forwards and down, going into a case in his reach from the stool. He pulled out a booster from a random box. "Hoping to check a new store? We are starting FNM in the next few wee-"

He sat back up and his throat went dry as he was suddenly looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Thought you didn't have to pay protection, huh? Thought you could keep hassling my associates." The man smirked at him.

Neil stayed frozen. "W-where are the kids that-"

The man cocked the gun. "You're not getting out of your payment any more."

Neil started to shake and choke up.

"B-b-"

"Open the register." The man barked.

Neil's eyes started filling with tears as he tried to push himself up from the stool. His arm was shaking too much to be of any use. "I-I…"

"Get up!" The man yelled. His hand shook a bit.

Neil gulped, his eyes bubbling with tears. "S-sorry I'm slow I-...."

Neil pushed himself up with a very hard motion. He didn't hit his feet right and crumpled down, almost hitting the floor. His flannel was caught by the man who had dropped the gun and jumped up to help him.

Neil was pulled to his feet and the man brushed off Neil.

"I-I'm so so sorry I-I didn't mean to rush you. Are you o-okay? Oh god, I'm so sorry I'm sorry." The man started going a muddy colour and shaking as bad as Neil, his eye getting wet.

"W-"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I hurt you, god I'm so sorry." Tears started dripping down the man's face on one side and saturating his eye patch on the other. "Oh no, oh no-"

Neil gulped hard. "I-I can get you your cash-"

The man let go of Neil and put his hands to his temples, gripping his hair. "No, no, no I wasn't suppose’ to mess this up."

Neil started to sniffle and stop shaking. "Are you okay?"

The man looked at Neil. "Oh no-"

"First time doing a collection?" Neil laughed awkwardly.

The man called in frustration. "I do more than be a dumb accountant! Recon is hard but this is worse! I always hated this!" The man huffed.

"An accountant?" Neil laughed slightly less awkwardly.

"Not that kind."

"You don't work with money?"

"Okay yes, that kind."

"Well, then you should understand that giving all off my cash for the day kinda sucks for my new business. I can't pay you long term-"

"I know! My siblings didn't even give you the full probation cause you looked weak! They are a bunch of jerks! You're a hunk."

Neil blinked. "Uh, then can I give you a portion?"

"Of what?"

"The cash? Can I give you some and I can pay more later?"

"Oh… oh! Oh yeah!"

Neil opened the drawer. He started pulling out bills. "This should be about half."

The man nodded. "My siblings said you were super awful and you gave them a lot of trouble. That's why Father sent me."

"Well, I tend not to be a crying overstimulated mess when it's just one hot evil guy who can be reasoned with," Neil said, he felt his face heat up as he realized what he said. Well, that's what happens when a guy flirts with him first he forgets to be normal. He probably didn't notice.

Neil held up a stack of cash. The man was bright red.

Oh no.

"H-hot?"

"Uh…" Save it, Neil, save it. "You called me a hunk first. I'm sorry I don't have any sense."

The man gulped hard. "This is a mess." The man buried his face in his hands. "I can't take the cash."

Neil didn't know what to do now.

"I mean, I won't take it if you tell me something."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You know that woman who was just in here?"

Neil puffed. "Yeah."

"Can you tell me if her kid ever comes in with a man?" The man looked right at Neil.

"Well…." Neil thought a bit. "Every other week."

The man pulled out a notebook and wrote something down. "Good, I have a path on that Sargent now."

"He's a cop? That's his wife?"

"Yea-"

"That explains why they are both entitled bitches."

The man looked at Neil for a heartbeat, confused, before laughing. "Cops fuckin' suck."

"Yeah, they do." Neil tucked his arm into his other. "They always give me shit about being a bad shopkeep. Look I'm not fast but I'm not running a high traffic store."

"What pricks." He added something to his notebook. "Abelists on top of a pig and a Karen. The kids are nice, though."

"Oh that little girl is a joy, she loves comics so much."

"They'd be better off living with there aunt in her lesbian commune." The man looked at Neil. "You know, I could get them out of your hair, I just need a favour."

Neil suddenly conked some sense. "I'm not putting out a hit-"

"Oh no! No no." The man adjusted. "No, if you don't mind me takin' up just a smidge of your back room, I just need some information from the pig next week. I'll not take any cash next week, too."

Neil gulped. "Uh…" It was a cop. "Sure."

The man scribbled something down and put the notebook away. "Thank you very much, hunk." The man started going red.

"No problem, hot 'n evil." Neil laughed, going flush too.

The man laughed, he started walking out. He looked back at Neil before he got to the door.

"I'm Ernesto." The man smirked.

"And I'm Neil." Neil smiled back and waved.

Ernesto waved back and walked out, the door jingling.

Neil looked at the dice on the counter. He picked up the pack and put it on a shelf behind the counter. Ernesto'd be back next week for them. If he got the shitty Karen and cop out of his hair, Ernesto deserved something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great morning/afternoon/night!


End file.
